1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a method and system for providing a seamless service. More specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to a method and system for providing a seamless service of one or more applications to a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent development of communication technology, various electronic devices have been made smaller with an improved performance. Accordingly, the use of various electronic devices is becoming more common.
When a user uses various user devices, the user usually wants to watch contents continuously while switching from one device to another. In order to do so, however, there is an inconvenience that the user should execute an application for receiving the contents in another device.